


every time our eyes meet (this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take)

by yeehaught



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaught/pseuds/yeehaught
Summary: For a moment, Faith’s just completely captured by the utter green that is Buffy’s eyes, but she’s back to reality within seconds, her hands wrapping tightly around the other girl’s waist, and her eyes dropping slightly to the curve of Buffy’s lips. They look so damn soft, and Faith’s mind is instantly drawn to a thought she’s had many times before, how would they feel against her own?The song playing in the background is incredibly cheesy, at least in her opinion, but she realizes this is her moment. Time to get this show on the road. “Hey B?” Faith says softly, still mesmerized by the absolutely gorgeous girl standing in front of her.orFaith tries to get the girl, only making a few mistakes along the way.





	every time our eyes meet (this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take)

**Author's Note:**

> hey what up! this is my first Buffyverse fic, so hopefully, you dig it. The au's a little weird, essentially its post-canon, but Faith never went bad and Tara and Anya are alive, because I choose to ignore canon when it makes me mad. Anyways, comments on your opinion would be appreciated!! I intend to write some more fuffy and tillow so if you like that, keep an eye out. 
> 
> The title is from Amazed by Lonestar, which is also referenced in the fic. I don't own it or the buffyverse. Also this fic was inspired by a post on incorrect buffy on twitter!!

It was Friday night, and the Scoobies once again occupied The Bronze. Anya and Xander stood with Giles near the bar, nursing drinks, their bad jokes and well-timed sarcasm driving the older man nuts. Dawn stood by the stairs, having an intense conversation with a girl about her age, and Buffy and Faith were dancing far too close to be considered platonic. Spike, well, he was staked like he should’ve been ages ago. 

Willow and Tara were situated at their usual table, watching the bustle unfold around them, and wishing more than a little that they were home instead of there, but they had committed to the night out with their friends. “Do you think Faith’s gonna ask Buffy out tonight?” Willow asks Tara, looking to where Buffy currently had Faith draped across her on the dance floor. 

“Hmm, who knows baby,” Tara says, laying her hands on Willow’s and drawing her eyes away from her wife and up to Faith and Buffy. “One can only hope though, this is getting ridiculous.”

Willow nods, a smile gracing her face as she looks back to her wife. “Can we go home soon?” she asks again, for what is probably the hundredth time that night. 

Tara gives her wife a cheeky grin and nods, looking from Willow to the blonde approaching them at a steady pace. “Hey guys,” Buffy says, plopping down in the seat across from the redhead, a drink in hand. “Whatcha chatting about?”

Willow looks shyly to Tara and grins. “Going home,” she says, and Buffy groans. 

“Married couples are so boring,” she retorts, a smile laced with jest lighting up her face. 

“We are not boring,” Willow claims indignantly, just as Faith joins them at the table. 

“I’ll have to agree with B on this one,” Faith says, slinging her arm around Buffy’s shoulders. 

“Faith!” Willow remarks, looking back into Tara’s blue eyes. “Tara, tell them! We’re not boring!”

Tara looks to Faith and Buffy, and then back to Willow and cocks a half smile that makes Willow’s insides melt. “I don’t know sweetie, I think we’re pretty boring.”

Willow feigns betrayal and gives Tara a playful shove. “You all suck,” she says, with forcefulness in her voice as she grabs Tara’s hand, “we boring people will be going now. Bye!”

Faith and Buffy say bye in almost creepy unison, and Tara waves as Willow drags her away, happy to be on their way home. 

•¥•  
Faith was nervous. Like crazy, absolutely out of her mind nervous. She had faced vampires and demons and monsters and the evilest being ever to exist, and yet, she was practically terrified to at the prospect of asking out her friend on a date. 

Both slayers had been acting pretty couple-ish together for a while now, and Faith tried to use this thought pattern to her advantage, but it wasn’t working. Her good instinct, better known as Tara, had told her, for sure, that Buffy liked her, but Faith’s mind kept telling her otherwise. Even now, with her arm slung around Buffy’s shoulder and the other girl cuddled deep into her side as they watch Willow and Tara leave, she’s unsure. They were so close and it felt so good, but she had no real solid evidence to show that Buffy’s feelings ran deeper than friendship. 

Buffy pulled away from Faith, causing the brunette to frown profusely until the blonde’s face lit up with another bold smile. Faith couldn’t help but smile back, already nodding as Buffy began to say, “Time for more dancing?”

Buffy pulls Faith up by the hand, dragging her back to the dance floor with a shimmy in her hips. Faith smiled as wide as she could, laughing a little at Buffy’s exaggerated gestures, and drew her close as soon as they touched the floor. Faith held Buffy against her, feeling every roll of her hips. Buffy was doing what one could only consider as grinding, and she had Faith gasping for breath. While this type of dancing was nothing new between the two of them, Faith couldn’t help but wonder this time. This couldn’t be platonic, could it? 

They continue like this for a few more moments, Faith near hyperventilation, seriously wondering if she was about to pass out from the lack of air, when the song faded into something much slower. Faith’s ashamed to admit how quickly she recognizes the interestingly indie version of “Amazed” by Lonestar, but she revels in the way Buffy wraps her arms around her neck and looks up into her eyes. For a moment, Faith’s just completely captured by the utter green that is Buffy’s eyes, but she’s back to reality within seconds, her hands wrapping tightly around the other girl’s waist, and her eyes dropping slightly to the curve of Buffy’s lips. They look so damn soft, and Faith’s mind is instantly drawn to a thought she’s had many times before, how would they feel against her own?

The song playing in the background is incredibly cheesy, at least in her opinion, but she realizes this is her moment. Time to get this show on the road. “Hey B?” Faith says softly, still mesmerized by the absolutely gorgeous girl standing in front of her. 

The corners of Buffy’s mouth perked up at the words, and Faith again felt breathless. “Yeah Faith?”

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.“You look really pretty,” and oh god was pretty an understatement, but it was something. Something that took a hell of a lot of courage. 

Buffy raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow and looked at Faith quizzically. “What?” she says, and all of Faith’s momentary bravery drains out of her body. 

The nerves have completely overwhelmed her, and she does what she thinks she does best- fucks up. “I said, you look really shitty. Bye.”

And with that, she lets go of Buffy’s hips and bolts. She’s out of The Bronze and halfway down the street before she slows, closing her eyes. “What the fuck, Faith,” she whispers to herself, leaning against the wall beside her and sighing. 

She can’t believe she did this. She needs to tell Tara. 

•¥• 

The sound of their phones ringing in unison is what wakes Tara and Willow from their doze, House Hunters still playing on the TV above their bed. “I bet that’s Fuffy,” Willow says, smiling as she pictures Faith and Buffy wrapped up in each other on the dance floor. 

“I still can’t believe you dubbed them Fuffy,” Tara says, as she reaches to the bedside table to grab her phone. “That’s a terrible couple’s name.”

Willow smirks at her, doing the same, flipping open her phone and answering with a firm, “Willow Rosenberg, who’s calling? At 1 am I may add,” 

The redhead can almost hear the eye roll in Buffy’s voice as she responds, “okay, grandma, can I come over? I have a serious dilemma.”

Willow smiles at her dorky best friend. “Of course. See you in ten,” she says, hanging up, and flipping the phone shut. 

“Buffy’s coming over?” Tara asks, having also just hung up the phone. 

Willow nods. “Buffy sounded shaken up, I don’t know what happened. Faith?”

Tara’s eyebrows furrow and she frowns, which Willow can’t help but find absolutely adorable, even given their current circumstance. “Faith sounded the same. I’m headed to the Summers-Lehane residence right now to see what’s up,” she says, getting up from the bed and changing into something other than her pyjamas. 

Willow watches her, endlessly happily that this woman is her wife, and that she’s not playing the “does she like me-does she not” game that Buffy and Faith were currently engaging in. When Tara finishes, she wanders back up to Willow, and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She smiles at Willow, and the redhead can’t help but smile back. “I love you,” Willow says, a hand resting in Tara’s hair. 

“I love you too, baby. I’ll see you later,” she says, exiting the room and calling over her shoulder, “good luck with Buffy!”

Willow smiles so damn big. She really is the luckiest woman in the world. 

•¥•

Faith sat at the kitchen table of their home, wringing her hands. She’d lived here since she was seventeen, and Joyce had taken her in, giving her a good home and keeping her on the right track. Joyce, Buffy, and Dawn were her family, the people who had kept her straight (well sort of), and she’d never ever stop being grateful. But now she’s gone and blown it. She called the girl she’d been in love with since she was seventeen shitty. How dumb could she be?

Momentary relief came, though, when she heard the rustling of keys in the lock. Tara. Faith had been so embarrassed, so mad at herself that she couldn’t wait another minute. She said to vent to her best friend, she has to figure out a good course of action. This couldn’t be the end of her and Buffy. That would destroy her. 

Tara entered the kitchen within moments, looking at Faith with a small smile on her face. “What happened, Faith?” she says, her voice so soft and so utterly sweet. 

Faith looked up at her, a half smile peeking on her lips at the arrival of the woman she trusted with all her secrets. “I fucked up.”

Tara gave her a slightly exasperated look. “What did you do?” she asks, as she sits down across from Faith, her voice still so soft, drenched in genuine concern. 

“I called Buffy shitty,” Faith whispers, and she’s sure the regret can be heard seeping through every syllable. 

Tara remained silent for a moment, and Faith worried that she had made the other girl upset. Until Tara erupted in laughter. “Faith, how’d you manage that?” she says, barely able to stop laughing long enough to get the words out. 

Faith’s face scrunches up instantly, a little mad that Tara’s not taking her seriously. “I called her pretty, she didn’t hear me, and then I got too scared to say it again, so I called her shitty,” Faith huffs, looking at the older girl pointedly. 

“Sorry, Faith, it’s just, we’ve been talking about you doing this for, I don’t know? Three years? And finally, you do it. And this happens,” Tara says, the edge of humour still evident in her voice.  
“God, Tara,” Faith mumbles, dropping her head into her hands, “she’s gonna hate me.” 

Tara scoffed. “Yeah right,” Tara says, rolling her eyes at Faith and Buffy’s drama. She’s so happy her and Willow were over this kind of emotion. 

Faith literally groans. She looks up at Tara again, and she hopes her look gets the “stop patronizing me” message across. Tara immediately understood, as one does when you’ve been best friends for more than three years, and she shakes her head. “Faith, you’re being ridiculous. Buffy loves you! You guys have been acting like a couple for practically the whole time I’ve known you,” 

Faith’s frown folds halfway into a part smile and she looks in Tara’s sky blue eyes. “You really think so, T?” Faith says, and her voice is uncharacteristically vulnerable. 

“Yeah, you dork,” Tara responds, reaching out and squeezing the hand Faith had left on the table, “She’s at Willow and I’s, you should go find her.”

Faith’s half smile bends all the way up brilliantly, and she gazes at Tara for a moment. The smile never leaving her face, she squeezes Tara’s hand in response and stands up. “Thanks, T, I’m gonna go find her,”

And with that, Faith gets up, and leaves Tara in a kitchen that’s not her own. She smiles though, because two of her best friends are finally getting their acts together. 

•¥•

“I just can’t believe she said that!” Buffy says, continuing her rant to Willow, pausing a second before continuing, “Actually, no, it’s not surprising at all.”

Faith and she had been having such a good moment. Her arms felt at home wrapped around Faith’s neck, and the hands on her waist felt just right. Buffy was sure that tonight would be the night. The night she’d finally get to kiss the lips she’d been dreaming about since she was seventeen. But then Faith had to go and say that! What was that even supposed to mean? 

Across from her, Willow laughed lightly, and Buffy couldn’t help but smirk at her best friend. “It’s not really out of character, Buff, you know how she can get when she’s nervous,” Willow says, and Buffy can’t disagree with her, “but, you know it’s not what she meant.”

Buffy knew Willow was right, but for right now, she wanted to be difficult. After all, there was only one way to figure out how Faith feels, and there was no way she’d ever do that. “Do I?” She says, a shy smile gracing her lips. 

Willow audibly sighs, and Buffy has to hold back a giggle. This reminds her achingly of discussions they had back in high school, before Faith, before Tara, and before they’d ever faced the worst kind of evil. She didn’t miss those days, as a world without two of her favourite girls is something she didn’t want to think about, but sometimes she wishes they could’ve done it without all the demons. Buffy’s attention turns from this thought though, to the beginning of Willow’s statement, “Of course you do, Buffy. You and Faith have been practically dating since you were seventeen! You haven’t dated anyone else, and she doesn’t even seem vaguely interested in anyone besides you. Buff, Faith can’t catch her breath when you barely brush her, and with all the sexy dancing the two of you do, I’m surprised she hasn’t passed out in the middle of The Bronze.”

Buffy smirks at the concept of Faith being so affected by her she loses her breath, and finds that she too is short on breath just thinking about it. Briefly, she wonders if kissing Faith would have the same effect on her. “I guess you’re right,” Buffy says, looking back at Willow, a little more confident, “I gotta go find her. It’s time we act on this.” 

Willow nods, a wicked smile on her lips. Finally. 

•¥•

Faith’s completely out of breath and beginning to wonder why the hell she ran all the way from their house to the Rosenberg’s, when Buffy would no doubt be home soon but she was here now, and so it was time to take charge. Raising her hand to knock, she took a deep breath. This was it. 

She moves her fist to collide with the door but just as she’s about two inches from completing the knock, it swings open, and her hand plunges into the open gap before her, almost punching Buffy. “Ah fuck,” Faith says, as she realizes how close her hand came to knocking the other slayer in the teeth. 

Buffy giggled as she watched Faith recoil, looking up at the taller girl. “Good timing,” she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. 

Faith couldn’t help but smile back at her, and for a moment the two just stood there in the doorway, staring dumbly at each other, but they soon realized they both had missions to accomplish. 

“I’m sorr”—

“Fai”— they began, at the exact same time, leading both parties to absolve into laughter. 

Faith couldn’t help but note how cute Buffy’s laugh was, like she was hearing it for the first time. Faith had loved Buffy for a long time, but realizing the feeling might be mutual was enlightening. The idea had her completely at ease, for what must be the first time in her life. It made the most fucking sense to her, now that she thought about it, the chosen two. Romantic.

Inevitably, the laughing ceased though, and Faith met Buffy’s eyes again. “I’m really sorry, B,” Faith says, soft and regretful. 

Buffy looked back at Faith, smile tender and sappy, and reached out to caress the older girl’s cheek. “No worries, Faith, I know what you were trying to say.”

With the blonde’s words, Faith’s face began to mimic Buffy’s. “You do, do you?” She says teasingly, reaching out for Buffy’s hips. 

Buffy bit her lip, drawing Faith’s eyes, not for the first time that night, to the pink expanse she’d just been dying to kiss. “I think I do,” she counters, her thumb stroking Faith’s dimple. 

Faith’s smile now can only be defined as broad, and she’s certain she looks so fucking giddy. “You know I was trying to kiss you?” she asks, hoping to god she’s reading the signals right.

The blonde’s soft nod confirms Faith’s suspicions and she’s instantly leaning down, waiting for Buffy to close that final distance. 

And when she does? Faith’s certain it’s the best fucking moment of her entire life. Buffy’s lips are so warm, and so soft and they taste just a bit like cherries, and it’s everything Faith had hoped for and more. Years of dreaming and she had never could have imagined it would be this good. Buffy’s lips had her feeling every damn emotion. Faith felt almost as if she was on fire, and yet she’d never felt so comfortable. She figured this was the sort of kiss shared at the end of a good romantic comedy, the sort of kiss that ends a slow burn romance novel. This kiss has Faith wondering what took her so long to make a damn move. This kiss has Faith wondering if she’ll ever wanna kiss someone else again, if kissing Buffy feels this damn good.


End file.
